This invention relates to re-combinate locks and more particularly to a small key operable re-combinate wafer tumbler lock for furniture and office equipment such as desks and cabinets.
Numerous designs for re-combinate locks exist in the art whose objects are to reduce the cost and time for replacing or re-combinating conventional locks when keys are lost or stolen, or when changes occur in the custodians of equipment. They also reduce the cost and amount of inventory of locks and keys of equipment owners and locksmiths.
One aspect of the prior art is that it is directed to the pin tumbler locks which are used for such purposes as door locks and padlocks, rather than the smaller wafer tumbler locks which are used for desks and cabinets. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,059,462; 3,175,379, 3,190,093; and 3,998,080 are exemplary of the re-keyable pin tumbler lock prior art. Another aspect of the prior art is that it cannot be applied to the smaller wafer tumbler locks.
Another aspect of the prior art is that non re-combinate wafer tumbler locks are externally marked with codes to identify replacement keys in the event a key is lost. This lessens security because duplicate keys are identified which can be purchased by unauthorized persons.
One desirable feature of a re-combinate wafer tumbler lock is the retention of its outside lock diameter. This is so because equipment manufacturers object to increases in lock diameter. Moreover, maintaining the same diameter allows existing furniture and equipment to be re-fitted with re-combinate locks. Still yet another desirable feature is a simple, easy to use procedure for re-combinating the lock. Still yet another desirable feature is a large number of optional combinations. The small size of current wafer tumbler locks presents a difficult task in providing these desirable features without increasing lock size.